Una canción para Hikari
by Elenear28
Summary: Hikari quería algo para que la recordara. A ella, no a la niña elegida, no a la hermana pequeña de Taichi. Si Yamato iba a extrañarla, que fuera solo por ella misma. Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-Kari


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-Kari.**

* * *

 **Una canción para Hikari**

La fiesta había sido, como no, idea de Taichi. Hikari había intentado disuadirlo. Decirle que Yamato tenía mucho que hacer, especialmente cuando apenas si tendría tiempo para empacar y que, para rematar, por mucho que la banda lo hubiera "socializado" como Takeru decía a veces en broma, no por ello se sentía precisamente cómodo siendo el centro de atención de sus amigos. Sería incómodo para él.

Pero, como siempre, su hermano era cabezota y no la había escuchado.

Así que ahí estaba Hikari, en el rincón, viendo a través de su lente a un Yamato con una sonrisa fingida que resultaba casi dolorosa, especialmente, porque nadie se daba cuenta de que era falsa. Los demás reía, bailaban― bueno, Mimi lo hacía― o tomaban― o al menos Koushiro lo hacía mientras veía a Mimi.

La fiesta había sido una buena excusa para volver a reunirse. Porque lo cierto era que desde que, hasta el más joven de ellos, Iori, había entrado a la universidad, cada vez resultaba más difícil el poder coordinar sus agendas. Trabajos y carreras eran mucho más difíciles de conjugar que un año escolar normal.

Taichi, tenía que admitir Hikari, había tenido una idea brillante al usar la partida de Yamato a Norteamérica como excusa para que todos, de una u otra manera, se obligaran a estar ahí.

Pero Yamato, por mucho que se esforzara en disimularlo, no parecía auténticamente feliz.

Hikari no estaba segura de cuál era el problema. Es decir, sabía que, en mayor o menor medida, todas las personas que había en la habitación ―que técnicamente era un loft que Koushiro había comprado para hacer las veces de oficina― le caían bien, pero aun así…

―¿Takeru? ―el aludido se volteó con una sonrisa, ligeramente ebria, Takeru siempre había sido un peso pluma para cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, que ya iba por su cuarta cerveza. Aunque Hikari no estaba segura de por qué había estado llevándole la cuenta a Yamato.

―¿Si?

―¿Algo le pasa a tu hermano?

Takeru se volteó, sin ningún disimulo, hacia donde Yamato estaba ahora charlando con Miyako, a juzgar por los gestos que hacía con los brazos, a Hikari le pareció que le decía algo sobre lo que había hecho su sobrino más pequeño. Por el brillo en sus ojos, resultaba evidente que Miyako estaba ansiosa por tener un bebé propio con el cual alardear. Una parte diminuta del cerebro de Hikari se preguntó que sentiría Ken al respecto. Después de todo, ya llevaban un par de años juntos y era evidente que Miyako quería que las cosas se volvieran más serias.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

―Me parece que está más callado que de costumbre, es todo.

Takeru fingió que le creía.

―No lo sé… No noto nada inusual, pero por lo general tu eres la perceptiva.

Hikari tomó un sorbo de soda y se estremeció. ¿Por qué Taichi siempre pensaba que era una buena idea experimentar con las bebidas raras que llegaban a veces a la tienda? Soda de banana ¿en serio? Dejó su vaso, de color rojo, en la mesilla y abrió una razonablemente segura botella de agua. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con los discutibles gustos de su hermano en el proceso de mantenerse hidratada.

En eso, vio como Yamato abría la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón y salía sin que nadie, al parecer, pareciera darse cuenta.

Sin estar muy segura del porqué, lo siguió.

Lo más probable era que, fiel a su costumbre, quisiera protagonizar uno de sus momentos de lobo solitario, pero igual se marcharía el domingo por la noche y ya era viernes, así que se hizo a la idea de que tendría muchas oportunidades para estar solo después.

―¿Matt?

Yamato enderezó la espalda cuando ella lo llamó usando un apodo que casi parecía de otra vida.

―Matt― repitió él―. Se me acaba de ocurrir que seguramente será así como me llamen allá.

―Yamato es muy oriental― convino Hikari, secretamente aliviada por el hecho de que él no se hubiese molestado por el hecho de que lo siguiera―. Matt Ishida― probó―. Sí, seguro que funciona bien allá. Además, Takeru y tú nos llevan la ventaja a todos los demás― dijo estirando un brazo y convirtiendo el índice y el pulgar en una pinza, capturando un mechón de cabello rubio―. Seguro que nadie sospecha de ti hasta que escuche tu horrible inglés.

Él sonrió.

Yamato no era muy dado a reír a carcajadas, así que Hikari apuntó esa discreta sonrisa como una victoria personal.

―Lamento que Taichi haya hecho todo esto― dijo mientras, con la cabeza, apuntaba hacia el interior.

―¿Mi despedida?

―Le he dicho que tenías tan poco tiempo para prepararlo todo, que mejor habría sido planear una cena o algo así.

Yamato sonrió de nuevo y Hikari entendió, de repente, porque había tenido a un montón de chicas rendidas a sus pies en sus tiempos de cantante. Sora y Jun entre ellas, pero era mejor no decirle algo como eso a Sora.

En lo personal, a Hikari le gustaba más como se veía ahora. Con el cabello más corto y una mayor sabiduría en los ojos azules. A veces, la gente señalaba lo mucho que se parecían él y Takeru, pero, para Hikari, eran tan diferentes como sus genes en común les permitían ser. Ahí donde Takeru era cálido y cariñoso, Yamato era frío y, si se quería, algo distante. Ella no se lo tomaba personal. Era su forma de ser y ella lo respetaba. Como se había criado con Taichi, estaba acostumbrada a otra cosa, así que Yamato le resultaba… ¿refrescante? ¿intrigante?

―No me esperaba una fiesta― admitió él―. Pero ha estado bien el volver a verlos a todos.

―¿Pasa algo malo?

El abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

―¿Es muy obvio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Lo que pasa es que cuando te dedicas a esto― dijo mientras daba golpecitos con el índice a su cámara― aprendes a ver las cosas con mayor atención.

―No se lo he dicho a ninguno― admitió él―. Pero el programa es tan intensivo que no podré venir, ni siquiera de visita, por los primeros dos años.

―Oh… ―Hikari no supo que más decirle. Takeru era el de las palabras, no ella, y no se le ocurrían demasiadas formas de reconfortar a Yamato en ese momento a través de imágenes.

―Creo que lo estoy arruinando un poco ¿no? Es decir, esta será la última vez que podré verlos a todos por dos años y lo único que quiero es estar solo para autocompadecerme por ello.

―Suena algo paradójico― admitió Hikari.

―Seguro que veré a Takeru y a Taichi, me ha comentado que irá a Washington para el verano, así que tal vez consiga escaparme y verlo. Pero…

―No a todos― completó Hikari.

―Los echaré mucho de menos.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle un poco al saber el motivo tras la tristeza disimulada de Yamato. ¿Sufría por Takeru o por algo más? Después de todo, a su mejor amigo lo afectaba bastante el estar lejos de su hermano, Hikari suponía que se debía a que le recordaba esa época de su infancia en que la circunstancias los habían obligado a crecer por separado durante largos años.

Sí, seguro que eso tenía algo que ver, pero no era todo ¿verdad?

―Yo te echaré de menos― Hikari no se dio cuenta del significado tras sus palabras hasta que vio la manera en que Yamato le devolvió la mirada.

Había dicho que _ella_ lo extrañaría, no que todos lo harían. La diferencia era sutil, pero ahí estaba.

Sintió como se calentaban sus mejillas.

―Yo te echaré de menos también, Kari.

El estómago se le hundió un poco. La había llamado de la forma en que lo hacían los demás cuando era una niña. La había llamado justo de la manera en que se suponía que tenía que llamar a la hermana pequeña de Taichi, como si intentara recordarse algo a sí mismo.

De alguna manera, aquello le molestó. Si de algo estaba bastante segura era de que ella no era una niña. No importaba cuánto se esforzara su hermano por hacerla sentir así, desordenando su cabello o abriendo la puerta sin camiseta cada que un chico iba a dejarla a casa.

Se lamentó, tan solo por un segundo, por no haber ingerido ni una sola gota de licor en aquella reunión, porque si lo hubiera hecho, al menos habría podido haberle echado la culpa de su comportamiento después.

El punto era que Yamato no se lo vio venir. Y es que, honestamente, ¿quién podría?

Hikari no era demasiado bajita, pero Yamato, de todas formas, le sacaba una cabeza y media, prácticamente, de altura. Tuvo que ser creativa, se paró de puntillas, agradecida por haberse puesto unas suaves zapatillas de lona en lugar de las botas de cuerina rígida que casi había elegido.

Los labios de Yamato sabían a cerveza, a sal y a limón, producto de ese maní con que Taichi había llenado un pequeño cuenco de madera que Koushiro normalmente usaba para poner los clips de metal. Hikari sonrió contra su boca cuando él soltó un sonidito de sorpresa que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su pecho.

No estaba segura de qué era lo que buscaba al besarlo. Tal vez, el que dejara de verla solo como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Tal vez, que él cumpliera su promesa de echarla de menos, a ella, no a la Hikari que solo era una de las elegidas, como una pieza más del rompecabezas. Quería ser ella toda la imagen. Que la extrañara por ser ella misma.

No se preocupó demasiado por lo que vendría después. Taichi se reía a carcajadas allá adentro, de manera que no le preocupaba demasiado que la viera y Takeru había estado charlando con Mimi cuando ella había seguido a Yamato afuera, y si con algo contaba era con la capacidad de Mimi de mantener a alguien abstraído en lo que fuera que quisiera contarle.

Ya se imaginaba que besar a Yamato Ishida sería agradable. También se esperaba su sorpresa. Es decir, para él, probablemente Hikari se había quedado atrapada en la preadolescencia, cuando mucho.

Lo que no se esperaba era la mano en su cintura, ejerciendo presión para atraerla más cerca, ni, mucho menos, los dedos que se enterraron en su pelo, reclamando su rostro con avidez. Sintió la diminuta horquilla que se colocaba a un lado de la frente, para mantener el flequillo fuera de sus ojos, deslizarse hacia abajo y luego caerse, rozándole la piel de la mejilla en su camino hacia el suelo.

"De perdidos al río", pensó Hikari en el momento en que la punta de la lengua de Yamato rozó su labio inferior.

Abrió la boca y disfrutó de la repentina intromisión e, inclusive, del ligero matiz de violencia y dominación.

Hikari era una Yagami e, igual que Taichi, solía llevar la voz cantante en casi todos los escenarios de su vida.

Estaba bien, por una vez, dejarse llevar por la voluntad de alguien más. Y Yamato resultaba ser bastante más voluntarioso, si es que esa palabra podía usarse en esa situación, de lo que ella se había esperado.

La empujó un poco hacia atrás, hasta que sintió la frialdad de la baranda del balcón golpeándole suavemente la espalda. Y se convirtió, todo él, en manos y dientes y lengua.

Adentro, la música seguía sonando, estridente, pero se convirtió en un murmullo bajo para ambos. El tiempo se volvió difuso, no sabía con seguridad cuántos minutos llevaba afuera y, se imaginó que, en cualquier momento, alguno de los otros iría a buscar a Yamato, pero se permitió disfrutar el momento.

Dejo que la besara, una vez y otra, hasta que sus labios se hincharon y el aliento le faltó casi por completo. Se sintió mareada, y no estaba segura de si se debía a la privación de oxígeno o a la pericia de Yamato.

Fuera como fuera, cuando él, finalmente, se apartó, se sintió satisfecha.

Él, por otra parte, lucía adorablemente desconcertado.

―Hikari, yo…

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano y una parte de sí se sintió orgullosa de que los labios de él también se encontraban encendidos y abultados.

―No pasa nada. Ve y disfruta tu fiesta― sonrió y se sintió muy madura―. Buena suerte empacando.

Yamato la observó, confuso, mientras ella entraba a la fiesta, tan fresca como una flor en primavera. Le sonreía a la gente y tomaba algo de un vaso que la había pasado Taichi.

Se quedó afuera por unos minutos, intentando parecer casual, antes de regresar.

El problema fue que, antes de reunir el valor suficiente para volver, Hikari tomó su pequeña bolsa marrón, empacó su cámara y salió.

Se había marchado.

…

Nada pasó el sábado. Tampoco el domingo.

Yamato revisó insistentemente su teléfono mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Tendría que ir de compras en cuanto llegara a su residencia, pero en términos generales se sentía a gusto con la criba que había realizado en cuanto a qué debía llevarse y que no.

Su móvil sonó, una y otra vez, y cada que lo tomaba, se sentía frustrado por el hecho de que, al parecer, los momentos en el balcón no habían supuesto para Hikari, lo mismo que para él. Ella seguía sin escribirle ni llamarlo.

Lo cual, lo hacía sentir como un adolescente estúpido y no como el hombre de veinticinco años que era.

Decidió dejar el tema por las buenas. Había demasiados motivos por los cuales cualquier cosa entre los dos sería complicada: Taichi era su mejor amigo, Taichi era hermano de Hikari, Takeru era el mejor amigo de Hikari, Takeru era su hermano. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, viviría en el extranjero por, al menos, cuatro años. Dos de los cuales no tendría la oportunidad de viajar a Japón.

Yamato agitó la cabeza.

Lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

…

Hikari no era ninguna tonta.

No había estado esperando a que Yamato apareciera en su puerta declarándole su amor o escribiéndole canciones y regalándole flores. Lo de las canciones, en realidad, era una antigua fantasía, una canción para ella. Una canción inspirada en ella.

Agitó la cabeza, como si intentara espantar una mosca.

Había sido sumamente agradable besarle. Es decir, había pasado un buen rato y, más tarde, en su cuarto, rememorarlo había estado bien. Se aferró a su autodeterminación de que las cosas estaban bien así y que intentar cambiarlo solo le causaría molestias. A los dos.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras encendía su ordenador y abrió su aplicación de correo. Sabía que apenas era el primer día del plazo, pero, de todas maneras, se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando no encontró el mensaje que esperaba en su bandeja de entrada.

Suspiró y apagó el equipo.

El domingo, cuando Takeru le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a dejar a Yamato al aeropuerto, ella le dio una excusa para no hacerlo. Aparecerse por ahí, en el aeropuerto, podía darle a él la idea de que ella estaba esperando algo más de él y ¿no sería eso de lo más bochornoso?

Así que le pidió a Takeru que le diera un abrazo de su parte y se olvidó del asunto.

Encendió el ordenador de nuevo, a la espera de que el correo se hubiera materializado por obra de gracia ahí. Pero, de nuevo, no encontró nada.

Hasta que vio un pequeño número en su bandeja de spam.

Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Cliqueó dos veces y estuvo a punto de tirar la laptop al suelo por la impresión. Las mejillas se le encendieron y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que, traidoras, se derramaron por el rostro.

Ese fue el momento preciso en que su teléfono sonó. Un pitido breve, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

.

" _Me habría gustado que vinieras a despedirte. ¿Podemos hablar del viernes? Y."_

.

El subidón de adrenalina le ayudó a tomar la decisión. En lugar de responder el mensaje, Hikari pulsó el botón de llamada. El teléfono timbró una sola vez antes de que él contestara.

―Hikari― sonaba algo agitado, como si acabara de andar por ahí, corriendo.

―Hola― le gustó sonar tranquila, relajada.

―Pensé que vendrías con Takeru― a ella le hizo gracia el tonillo acusador―. O que me escribirías.

―Bueno, tú tenías mi número ¿no? Si querías hablar, pudiste escribir también. O llamarme.

Él guardó silencio. Ella lo escuchó respirar suavemente al otro lado de la línea.

―Las relaciones de larga distancia nunca funcionan ¿o sí?

Ella se echó a reír.

―Creo que para empezar habría que tener una relación. Parece más o menos un requisito lógico.

Lo imaginó ruborizándose.

―Ven con Taichi en verano.

A ella casi se le cayó el teléfono. Soltó un suspiro.

―Fue solo un beso, Matt.

―Yo no… Eres la hermana de Tai― a ella le pareció que él más bien intentaba recordárselo a sí mismo que a ella.

―Y lo seguiría siendo si decido ir con él en verano. Pero, de todas formas, no puedo.

Él no intentó ocultar su decepción.

―¿Por qué no?

Ella evadió la pregunta:

―¿Qué esperas que suceda, Matt?

―No lo sé― admitió él. Al fondo, Hikari escuchó una voz, casi mecánica, haciendo la última llamada para un vuelo a Vancouver.

Silencio. Silencio.

―¿Sigues ahí?

―Sí― dijo él―. Creo que… ― ella apretó el teléfono con algo más de fuerza contra su oreja―. Creo que me gustaría conocerte como algo más que la hermana de Tai.

No se imaginó cuánto trabajo le costó sacar esas trece palabras de su sistema.

Hikari sonrió.

―Bueno, puede que eso sea posible.

Yamato soltó un quejido.

―No por un par de años. Y no me parece justo pedirte que me esperes por todo ese tiempo.

Ella soltó una risita.

―Esperar no es, precisamente, el fuerte de los Yagami.

Él, aún y cuando ella no podía verlo, asintió.

―Sin embargo, parece ser que la buena suerte si lo es. ¿Sabías que había aplicado para una beca para estudiar fotografía el próximo semestre?

Yamato no estaba muy seguro de cómo se relacionaba una cosa con la otra, pero de todas formas le respondió:

―En realidad no.

―Es muy prestigiosa, en realidad. Solo admiten a cinco becados por año. Pero no la obtuve. Me pusieron en lista de espera.

―Lo lamento― susurró.

―Peeeero― ella alargó la vocal― existía la posibilidad de que abrieran una plaza adicional, si aprobaban el presupuesto. He estado revisando mi correo desde ayer, pero no había nada. Hasta que se me ocurrió mirar en la carpeta de spam.

―¿Te la dieron?

―Sip― la "p" al final, resultó casi ruidosa―. Empezaré en marzo.

Yamato sonrió.

―Vaya. ¡Felicidades!

―¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de esta beca?

En los altavoces del aeropuerto, llamaron a Yamato para que abordara.

―¿Cuál? ―replicó mientras tomaba su maleta.

―Que es en la universidad de Houston.

La maleta se le cayó de la mano.

―¿Houston como Houston, Texas; la ciudad a la que me estoy mudando?

Hikari sonrió.

―Exactamente ese Houston.

―Faltan seis meses para que sea marzo― se vio obligado a señalar.

―Bueno, supongo que hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer para que el tiempo se pase rápido, ¿no crees?

Al otro lado de la línea, Yamato se rio. Una risa fuerte y ronca.

―He de admitir que me siento intrigado.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama.

―Llámame cuando aterrices. Puede ser que tengas algo de suerte esta noche― y entonces cortó la llamada.

En el aeropuerto, Yamato contempló su pantalla durante largos segundos, considerando el pulsar el botón de rellamada y perder su vuelo.

Agitó la cabeza, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y luego arrastró su equipaje de mano hacia la puerta de abordaje, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su vuelo tenía una duración de quince horas con veintisiete minutos. Y, de repente, ya no creía que pudiera dormir en él. Entregó su pase a una mujer de mediana edad que le sonrió y le deseó un buen viaje y, en el momento en que se sentó en su asiento, sacó un bolígrafo y tomó la bolsa de papel para los mareos.

Por primera vez en años, empezó a componer una canción.

Una canción para Hikari. Tal vez, si la suerte le sonreía, podría cantar para ella cuando aterrizara.

La idea lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jacque!**

 **Dicen que los que cumplen en enero tienen mala suerte porque siempre les toca que sus amigos y familiares estén "pobres" por los excesos de diciembre, peeero, en lo que respecta al tiempo y a la inspiración, siempre pareces encontrarme en tiempos de bonanza. XD**

 **Como siempre, no podía faltar el Yamakari de rigor. Espero que esta historia te haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazo y que tengas un bellísimo día de cumpleaños.**

 **Con cariño, E.**


End file.
